The AXE Effect
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: This is a one shot. BANG! It involves the spraying of dangerous substances, witches and a trip to Hawaii. Angela would be proud.Read it Review it, heck! fall IN LOVE with it!


**The AXE Effect**

This is a one shot ever if there was one….

It just came to me while I was sitting here (missing class, but for good reason).

People, this may get bad, I'm writing fast. It may just ride the SS Fluffy. Maybe. 

"Hey, Booth," said Angela Montenegro as she took the sketches she had on her desk and stuffed them into her bag, "I got to go home, but could you PLEASE get that woman out of there? She's been here all day and I've been too busy to look in on her."

"Cool," said Special Agent Seely Booth. He had been planning to take Brennan to Wong Fu's tonight any way. He had cause to celebrate. He had just won an all expense paid trip to Hawaii and it was a toss up between her and Parker in terms of who to take.

He passed by a table with some weird looking bottles.

"Hey, Ange. What are these doing here?"

"Oh, those." She came over to where he stood and took up an Olde Fashioned perfume bottle and turned it over. "These are some old bottles that some guy from Massachusetts donated to the Jeffersonian. He said they belonged to his great-great-grandmother, who was a witch and whose specialty was Love Potions. They don't know what to make of the claim, but they want me to sketch them for further reference."

"Weird."

Angela nodded, "Don't I know it. Hey, you wanna try it?"

She held up the spray bottle. He put out his hands as if to ward off evil. "Hey no way! That thing must make a skunk smell like Febreeze."

Angela shrugged, "Actually, it doesn't smell bad at all. I sprayed it once by mistake and Hodgins said he liked it. But then we were all on the floor and…"

"Don't think I want details, Ange" said Booth.

"Sorry. Well anyway, bye."

"Yeah, see you."

As she left, Booth eyed the bottle. Curiosity made him take them up in turn and read their confusing instructions. And because he could not help himself, he sprayed one.

(I can hear all the BB fans out there saying, "About time!")

He went to Bones' office. She was around her desk, working on something that would probably confuse the heck out of him. She barely looked at him as he closed the door.

"What?" was all she said.

"Guess what. I won a trip! To one of the best states in the Union."

"Which one is that?" she asked without looking up.

"Hawaii, Bones!" he stretched out his hands to gesture his excitement. She probably didn't even see.

"That's nice"

"Do you wanna come with me? It's either you or Parker, so talk fast."

"I'll probably be too busy. Take Parker, he'll enjoy it."

Booth tried to hide his disappointment. She didn't even consider it. This one would probably require the Charm Smile.

He went around her desk, took her chin and forced her to look away from the mountain of paper on her desk. He smiled with a smile that would break a nun's heart. "I'm not gonna give up until you atleast say you'll consider it, so atleast say you're considering it."

She changed her mind in a flash. "Okay."

He didn't question why she changed her mind so quickly. He didn't question why she hadn't said anything about him using the Charm Smile on her. He didn't even question the dopey look he face suddenly took on. He just hugged her.

"Thank God, Bones! I mean, I love Parker, and I'll take him if you really are too busy but you need a break. If I can help you get one, all the better."

She let go a big sigh on his shoulder. "Mm-hmmmm…."

They hugged for a while. An Extra Long while. Even Booth noticed.

"You're not asleep on my shoulder, are you?"

"No." Bones said dreamily.

He straightened up and was surprised to find she didn't let go.

"Bones, are you really this exited about Hawaii?"

"Not really." She said in the same dreamy voice, "It's just that you smell SO GOOD!"

"Huh?" Booth was not remembering the potion at this point, "Bones I smell the same as every other day."

She inhaled deeply. "Don't think so."

"Will you go to Hawaii with me?"

"Sure. Can I take off your jacket?"

"What?"

"Or atleast let me kiss your neck."

"WHAT?"

"Right here."

He closed his eyes as Bones started nuzzling his neck.

"Wowwww…." He said before he could stop himself, "Bones. Bones."

"Yeah baby, and don't you forget it."

"No, Bones, stop that."

She backed him up on the desk. "Why the heck should I?"

He would have probably had several good reasons a minute before, but he couldn't think of any now.

"Dunno."

She resumed what she was doing with no more complaint from him.

But suddenly…

"Hey, Bren I need to ask you about..."

Angela stopped dead as she saw them. Bones, however, didn't stop.

She smiled, "You sprayed the bottle, didn't you?"

Booth shrugged, "I was just curious."

"I'll call her in the morning" said Angela, closing the door.

 Good enough for ya? I have to go back to my research now. Bye!!


End file.
